


A taste of the past

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cafes, Feelings, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Short, ex boyfriends, idek what this is, so they're basically exes who run into each other yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Seungmin had not expected to run into Minho





	A taste of the past

“Seungmin.”

He hadn’t expected to hear that voice again after almost exactly one year and he certainly hadn’t expected sitting across from him in a café clutching a latte in his hands, but here he was. With Lee Minho of all people. Their break up had been quick like ripping off a band aid, but it had taken Seungmin a long time to get over him.

He had met Lee Minho on Christmas Eve back in 2013 when he was just fresh in college and barely had any experience of the world. Minho’s car had broken down in front of a gift shop and Seungmin, being the kind soul he was, had given him a ride home. No sooner he had found himself inside Minho’s living room drinking tea and shortly after he'd found himself in Minho’s life. It had been the best Christmas of his life.

But that had been the past.

Their relationship ended shortly before Christmas last year when Minho had walked out on him, claiming he needed time to himself. Seungmin moved to a new city and started a job at a law firm which is why he couldn’t believe that he ran into Minho here of all places.

“How have you been doing?” Minho questioned, taking a sip from his own coffee. It felt weird, them catching up after such a long time as if they were friends, even though they had been so much more. Seungmin shrugged. “I’ve been doing alright, I guess. New job, new apartment...”, he trailed off. Had he really been doing fine, though? Sure, his job was amazing, and he loved it, but it was all he had these days.

He missed the times when he’d get out of class and come home to Minho greeting him with a kiss and, more often than not, a home-cooked meal. The older was a busy guy himself, but he would always make time for Seungmin. Maybe that was what drove him away in the end.

“I’m-” “I still love you”, Minho said before Seungmin could finish his sentence. The younger’s eyes widened slightly. Did he hear that right? Minho reached across the table to put his hand over Seungmin’s. “I regretted walking out on you as soon as I did it, but back then I still thought it was the right thing. I shouldn’t have left...”, he admitted.

Seungmin pulled back his hand. “You broke my heart”, he whispered. Minho had regret written all over his face. “I know. But I want to make it up to you...” The younger exhaled shakily. He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t tempted, but his trust had been broken along with his heart. What if Minho decided one day that he had enough again?

Seungmin rose from his seat. “I have to go...”, he muttered, ready to storm out of the café but Minho held him back by his arm. He put a piece of paper into his hand, looking up at him. “On here’s my new number. I know how lonely you get over the holidays, so I’ll be there if you need me...”, he said. Seungmin gently freed his arm from his grip and left the café.

Outside, he looked at the phone number Minho had given him.

Something told him that he was going to make use of it very soon. Simply because he was weak, and he really, also still loved this guy so very much.


End file.
